


Meeting the Sheriff under the Mistletoe

by Fluffypanda



Category: Marvel 1872
Genre: Christmas, Country & Western, Historical, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda
Summary: “Well, Sheriff?” Tony said, eyes drifting upward to the bunch of mistletoe pinned to the door above them.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange





	Meeting the Sheriff under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cap Iron Man Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cap+Iron+Man+Community).



“Well, Sheriff?” Tony said, eyes drifting upward to the bunch of mistletoe pinned to the door above them. He might have had a bit more to drink than was wise, but it was for a happy reason for a change.

“Are we really doing this here, Stark?” Steve said in a low voice. Tony wobbled as he leaned in to hear him over the clamor of every amateur musician in town attempting to hold a tune together, catching himself against Steve’s chest.

Tony grumbled into Steve’s shoulder, “It’s mistletoe, it’s the rules. Not a soul could fault us for it.”

Steve sighed, but he lifted Tony’s chin and planted a kiss right on Tony’s lips for the whole town to see. They cheered and laughed, delighted by the spectacle of the Sheriff kissing the town drunk, odd couplings were half the fun of mistletoe after all. Tony wondered what they’d think if they knew this was far from the first or last kiss he ever got from Steve Rogers.


End file.
